Gestures and other user interface manipulations permit users to manipulate content within user interfaces. Such manipulations include panning through an article, zooming in or out of an image, rotating a piece of content, etc. Current techniques enable processing manipulations of content on a user interface in a dedicated thread that processes the manipulations without regard to processes being executed by an application generating the content. However, such handling has typically been limited to user interface manipulations directed to content generated by a single process or associated with a single application. As a result, current techniques result in poor user experience.